Fuck Buddy
by Swear Word
Summary: Ela esta no último ano de faculdade, quer ser escritora e possui dois empregos. Edward é um residente de medicina tentando deixar seus pais orgulhosos. Eles se conhecem e transam. Com isso vem à ideia de compromisso. Mas há espaço num mundo tão corrido quanto o de hoje, principalmente com o tempo que possuem?
1. Chapter 1

**CUIDADO:** palavrões e palavras de baixo calão, no mais

Boa leitura!

Ligação Mutua.

Sabe o que é compensador? Levantar cedo na segunda, ligar o _speed up_ e ver uma sexta-feira linda lhe dando olá. Isso, claro, pra algumas pessoas é o paraíso. E acontece. Não comigo. Não sei se deus está bravo ou nascer pobre ajudou. A segunda parece mais provável. O escritório esta um caos, são 18h e, apesar da maioria dos filhos da puta daqui pararem às 16h, alguns até às 17h não pessoas como nós. Lauren me olha com aquele sorriso de fodido dela e sei que esta tirando uma com a minha cara. Dou-lhe o dedo, ela ri.

\- Pode ficar brava Swan, mas é a vida.

Reviro os olhos e me acomodo do seu lado. A partir deste ponto os constrangimentos já se foram e os nossos saltos-aceitáveis-pro-trabalho estão no chão, às pernas abertas da loira mostra uma calcinha que é um fio-dental. No sentido literal da palavra. Lauren e eu somos muito diferentes, temos uma única coisa em comum: ambas estamos na merda, tentando criar espaço na indústria do papel. Trabalhamos na multinacional Denali&Cia, uma micro empresa com um número considerável de boas publicações. O nome faz a qualidade e não o contrário. Uma pena.

Lauren concluiu seu curso dois anos atrás, agora passa por um mestrado horrendo na área de literatura enquanto tenta subir de posição. Subir de posição = sair daqui.

\- Trabalhar numa pequena empresa tem suas vantagens. Mas a Denali&Cia é tipo declarar morte a vida social. O que manda pra nos e precisamos analisar quem é quem... Fica difícil. Tão difícil que as assistentes dos editores têm assistentes. Você entende a merda? Duas pessoas pra limpar a diarreia de quem esta por cima na cadeia alimentar. É suicídio social, mas um grande empreendedorismo se você quer fazer nome. Agora vem cá Isabella, quero mostrar onde você vai ser minha _vadiazinha_.

Já da pra perceber o quanto Lauren é adorável, sabe o que é melhor? Ela é agradável. O pior é que ela consegue ser uma verdadeira vaca quando quer. Tipo agora. O macarrão chinês já estava frio, larguei de mão a caixa de papelão e me concentrei no que estava lendo. A coca ainda estava boa. Quase cuspi, quando li.

\- Saca só – Lhe disse, chamando sua atenção. Seus olhos azuis se concentraram em mim. Tínhamos um jogo: quem acha histórias ridículas ou absurdas passávamos uma pra outra. – "Meu amor por você é doce, passageiro e fugaz. Oh camélia, minha pequena flor. Posso fazer seu mundo melhor, me aceite, me aceite simplesmente".

\- Que porra é essa?

\- Eu sei. – Ri, ela limpava lágrimas. Tinha feito minha melhor imitação de Romeu possível. – Esse cara 'tá tentando fazer o que? Gente têm umas coisas... É um romance, o que o autor tenta ser, e o que ele quer fazer, tenta, é recriar um Romeu e Julieta atual. No final tem esse poema babaca que ele colocou. Para!

\- O meu é melhor: "E quando ele tocou meu centro com sua virilidade senti que o céu de ação de graças tinha chegado mais cedo".

\- Sério? Pensei que o departamento de literatura erótica fosse outro.

\- Com o que esse povo anda lendo? Por favor, isso daqui é fichinha. Adolescentes de catorze anos querem ler sobre coisas do gênero. Foder. Rawr.

\- Sai pra lá!

E quando ela não estava sendo uma vaca, é isso mesmo que éramos. Duas retardadas brincando. Makenna Nomad, o monstro de sete cabeças. Ou a vaca a.k.a nossa chefe. Makenna é uma dessas mentes brilhantes que gostam de beber. Então a vida social dela ficava intacta, com a desculpa de "crescer como profissional" ela nos entregava várias histórias que chegavam todos os dias pra Denali&Cia nos punha em contato e fazia-nos descartar as que não prestavam, sem falar que tínhamos que manter sua agenda impecável. Lauren conseguia manter muito das coisas pra si, mas a agenda não é uma delas. Suspiro. A noite vai ser longa.

\- Como está indo o trampo número dois?

Reviro os olhos.

\- Tranquilo em comparação. – Agito os braços. – Mas 'tá começando a ficar cansativo. E você, como vai sua conclusão?

\- Arghhh. – Lá vai ela e seu drama, total posição fetal. – Não faço ideia nem por onde começar. Não me culpe. A literatura francesa é uma arte! E é difícil selecionar um assunto especifico. Mas o iluminismo, a época da revolução... As publicações desse tempo me atraem mais. Vamos ver.

\- Essa indecisão uma hora te fode.

\- Querida, não é a indecisão que me vem fodendo.

Outra coisa sobre Lauren que a faz mais vaca: ela tem um "amigo de foda". Quem precisa de namoro com um pau fresco? Ao menos é o que ela vive repetindo, ás vezes, como agora, dá uma inveja danada. Do meu lado o celular toca.

. . .

36h. Eu contei. Há 36h que estou aqui ralando feito um condenado. Minha boca tem gosto de merda e só no domingo para passar pelo inferno de novo. Pre-med. É o que esta escrito na minha cara, as olheiras e uma palidez doentia classificam todos os estudantes pre-med. Sei disso por que todos os meus colegas partilham os sintomas comigo. Jane, minha amiga mais próxima, vai chegar à meia-hora. Não trabalhamos no mesmo plantão, mas sei que vai estar esgotada. Viagem familiar, ou algo do gênero. Conversa. Jane é uma festeira nata. Como ela consegue esta além de mim. Meu corpo grita cama e minha boca pasta dental.

Meu apartamento esta uma bagunça e sinto minhas mãos coçarem, mas não o suficiente pra pensar em arrumar. Preciso dormir. Dormir. Dormir. Dormir. Uma parte do meu cérebro pede socorro, não que vá adiantar muito. O banho quente é deus, a cama fria quase uma buceta. Tamanha é a felicidade dormir.

Apago.

O celular toca. São 19h37min. Apaguei por quase dez horas. Estou grogue, lembro-me das festas e do gosto de vodca. Uma dor de cabeça me mata. Merda.

\- Oi?

Respondo, não estou nada feliz.

\- Cara, onde você 'tá?

\- Onde você acha Emmett?

\- Vixi. Não 'tá comendo ninguém né? Voltou do plantão há poucas horas?

Sutil como coice de mula. Esfrego a cara, levanto. Sei que ele não vai me deixar dormir. Poderia ter algumas horas a mais. Não. Emmett diz que preciso ser mais sociável, sair. Ás vezes funciona. Mas hoje não é dia.

\- Vai se foder. Cheguei sim, umas... Dez horas atrás ou coisa assim.

\- Já tem planos?

\- Sim. Convidei minha cama pra sair comigo assim que você desligar.

\- Ah, a ironia. É por conta disso que você não 'tá comendo ninguém.

\- Tchau Emmett.

\- Tchau o caralho! Se desligar vou ao seu apartamento em três tempos. – Ele pausa, me deixando digerir a informação. Sei que vem, o foda é isto. – Olha, eu e o pessoal vamos sair mais. É aniversário da prima do Jasper, Rosalie. A loira gostosa lembra? Vamos conosco.

\- To puta cansado cara. Outro dia. Manda os parabéns por mim.

\- Edward! Não. Três finais de semana. Três! Que você me dispensa assim vou começar a achar que você não quer mais nada comigo.

\- Viado.

\- Arruma. Lá pelas 20h passo aí.

Ele desliga antes que eu possa reclamar. Cara... Faço um café, tomo um banho gelado e como uma omelete. Eu estou muito magro. Talvez Emmett tenha razão. Não dá pra me enfurnar aqui e dormir a todo o momento. Afinal, eu só tenho vinte e cinco. Vamos lá, então.

. . .

\- OK. Alice quer falar com você.

Entrego o telefone sem entender. Dou de ombros. Alice e Lauren se conhecem e são amigáveis, mas o porquê ligar pro meu celular e não pro dela... Alice é completamente louca, espera-se tudo dela. Imagino o que aprontou. Será que perdeu o celular de novo? Provável.

\- Hm. Sei. Anham. 'Tá. Mas o que eu vou ganhar? Muito pouco. Aumenta. É. Vamos lá, você pode fazer melhor. Claro. OK. Anham, já disse. Daqui quarenta minutos. OK. Tchau. – Olho-a esperando, ela me devolve o celular e se levanta. Pega meu casaco e meus sapatos. – Vaza. Você tem um aniversário pra ir. Rosalie Hale. Conhece né? Então. Alice me comprou. Pode ir, termino sem você.

\- Mas que-! – Reprimo o resto e desato a rir. Estava tão chateada por não poder ir à comemoração de Rose. – Muito obrigada Lauren.

Dou um super abraço, mas logo ela se afasta.

\- Eu fui comprada, não há um pingo de bondade nesse corpinho.

\- Sei. Tchau, se precisar só me ligar.

\- Pode deixar. Encha a cara por mim!

\- Pode deixar.

Ah, o vento... Agora sim parece uma sexta de dois anos atrás!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Oi! Daqui uns dias virão mais capítulos para NOV. Estão prontos, então nem vou enrolar tanto. Estou com algumas histórias na cabeça e elas vão a mil! Então estou postando. Não sei se irão muito longe, mas se houver inspiração continuarei a escrever.**

 **Esta história é bem diferente do que costumo escrever, mas não gostei menos. Espero que vocês gostem de ler. Tenho algumas coisas esquematizadas pra essa daqui já! Reviews catinhas ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boa leitura!**

Aquela canção de rock 'n roll.

\- Fique gostosa!

Foi o que Alice disse depois de me ligar – novamente – enquanto eu seguia pra casa em um taxi. Ah, o que não fazemos por amizades? O cheiro de extravagancia. Mas um ônibus demoraria mais da metade do tempo e Rose conhece um bando de pessoas, tenho certeza que o bar vai estar lotado.

Uma vez que chego a casa nada melhor do que um banho longo e quente pra tirar a sarna da pele. Não me entenda mal, eu gosto do meu trabalho. Só não queria ter que trabalhar todos os dias e até estas horas. Sinceramente, estagiário sofre. Suspiro e ponho na minha cabeça que preciso parar de pensar nisso, pelo amor de deus, ainda estou no inicio dos vinte. Mereço um pouco de liberdade. Alice me diz isso o tempo todo. Hoje é noite de porra louca, amanhã me contenho com as consequências.

Na frente do espelho penso: "o que é ser gostosa?" Sou. Mas o que vai fazer isso cair aos olhos de alguma possível foda? Claro, depois de umas dez combinações e nada satisfatório; opto pelo básico, que nunca falha. Jeans apertado – oi bunda! – e uma blusa com as costas a mostra. Quem não tem peito, faz uso do que tem! E óbvio, sapatilhas. Por que nenhum ser vivente merece ter de usar salto o dia inteiro pra de noite ter de se enfiar em outro par. Cabelos soltos. O bom de cabelo ondulado é só isso: soltou está pronto. Não vamos conversar sobre cuidar.

\- Você é muito gata Swan!

Dou uma piscadinha pro espelho, rímel e gloss. Diva. Pego meu casaco e bolsa. Cato uma maçã na saída e agora sim, pego o ônibus. Ó vida.

A corrida foi mais rápida do que eu achava, o nosso querido bar: _Junkebox_. Rose, Alice e eu adorávamos vir aqui no nosso ano júnior, ah, bons tempos. O lugar é aconchegante, com varias mesas, um bar extenso e claro, uma _junkebox_. O lugar esta lotado. Algumas caras são familiares, outras não. Imagino que a maioria são conhecidos de Rose. Tem música alta tocando e é claro que não podia faltar Joan Jett, a louca da minha loira ama Joan Jett e é clichê sua musica favorita ser _I Love Rock 'n Roll._

\- Sua gata! – Ela grita e me abraça. Eu rio dela, já meio embriagada, mas com uma cara quase séria. – Ah, eu acho que vou transar hoje.

Rose diz com uma certeza de dar inveja. Mas é claro que vai! Quem se negar a ter Rose, é louco. Alice se aproxima com a mão numa cerveja, ela é sorrateira e me olha de cima pra baixo.

\- Isso é a sua noção de gostosa?

\- Anh?

Finjo que a música esta alta e ganho uma bofetada, faço cara de ferida. Não adianta discutir com Alice. Você finge que concorda e ela acredita com algumas reclamações posteriores. Simples.

\- A Rose esta me dizendo que vai transar hoje.

\- Finalmente! – Alice grita ainda bem que a música está, de fato, alta. – Já estava na hora de você superar o merda do Royce.

\- Concordo.

Rose suspira e nos abraça, rindo.

\- Eu sei. Demorou não é? Mas... Passou! E estou na pista de novo. Enfim. Meu primo trouxe uns amigos, todo mundo trouxe uns amigos, viu como isso daqui está cheio?

\- E eu achando que você conhecia muita gente.

\- Vai se foder. – Ela me bate. O que é isso de me fazer saco de pancada na minha folga? – Emmett McCarthy. O cara mais alto desse lugar.

Rose sussurra e eu procuro. Vejo alguns caras altos e me deparo de quem ela tá falando. De quem imagino. Um homem enorme, de quase dois metros, braços que parecem toras e cabelos curtos cacheados, escuros. Ele não se vira e não vou fazer alarde sobre.

\- Ele é bonito. Tem umas covinhas.

Alice diz e Rose sorri. Oh ela tá gamadinha. O que é ótimo, ela sofreu tanto com o término com o panaca do Royce. Dá pra compreender, porém. Rose é falante agora por conta da bebida, em geral ela é muito séria e parece uma vaca. Bem, ela é. Mas também é um amor de pessoa que merece muito amor, carinho e essas coisas.

\- Espero que dê certo.

Digo apertando sua mão. Ela bufa e ri.

\- Claro que vai dar! É meu aniversário vadia. E eu vou trepar hoje.

\- Que dama!

\- Sempre.

\- Vem cá – Alice me puxa. – Vamos te arranjar uma bebida.

Alguém já tem a atenção de Rose antes de nos despedirmos e eu nem dei feliz aniversário! Mas sigo Alice do mesmo jeito, vai haver tempo pra isso ainda. Vamos até seu carro e guardo meu casaco, entramos e pego uma cerveja.

Rose tá certinha. Mas começo a pensar: eu não deveria ir acompanhada pra casa também? Já são cinco meses!

. . .

Rosalie Hale. Linda. Deslumbrante. Magnifica. Posso continuar a noite inteira, Emmett se certificou disso. Quer dizer, ela é gostosa e linda e deslumbrante. Mas no começo da noite pensei que fosse ser morto pelo seu olhar gelado. Que interior! Bastante receptiva, mas se tinha alguém com cara de vadia do mal, bem, este alguém era Rosalie.

Conheci Rose há três meses por conta de Jasper, seu primo, interrompemos sua noite de termino. Cara foi algo memorável. Estávamos na casa de Emmett bebendo, quando o celular tocou e _Cerberus_ foi liberado! Jasper deu as desculpas e foi buscar sua prima, Emmett muito bêbado e já tinha visto algumas fotos de Rosalie, quis ir. O resto é história. No geral ela é uma mulher gente boa. Fiquei envergonhado por que não comprei nada – aviso de última hora! – e ela me dispensou com um sorriso, dizendo que a cerveja não era de graça. Ri. Ela nos apresentou pra algumas pessoas e desapareceu. Desde então, eu estava estucado com um Emmett que não parava de balbuciar sobre a beleza etérea dela.

\- Eu já entendi cara! – Jazz gritou. – Você quer comer minha prima. Será que da pra fazer isso sem ficar me importunando?

Fazer um cara tranquilo como Jasper estourar exige esforço, Emm é um cara esforçado. Ele suspira.

\- Eu sei. Desculpa. Mas é que ela é... Maravilhosa. E só fica me dando olhares e olhares. Eu até tentei chegar, mas sei lá. Ela me intimida.

Ri tanto que quase fico sem ar, Jazz me acompanhou não aguentando a situação. Emm tinha um olhar furioso.

\- Qual é a graça bundão?

\- Você. – Falo entre golfadas de ar. – Ah Emm, quem diria você se mijando por conta de mulher. O _fodelão_.

Ele me da o dedo e bebe. O acompanho, por que qual é beber é o que tem pra hoje.

\- Ao menos eu estou pensando em comer alguém. E talvez consiga. – E acrescenta: - 80% de chance. Vamos lá, Eddie, quem aqui te chama à atenção?

\- Pois é Edward, Emmett está certo.

\- Ele só não te importuna tanto por que você é um maldito eunuco Jazz.

\- Assim você me ofende.

\- Pior, a Maria tem as suas bolas nas mãos. Falando nisso, onde ela tá?

\- Viajando pra ver os pais. E vai se foder Emm. Se continuar me tirando não deixo você comer minha prima.

\- E desde quando você precisa deixar algo? Isso só vale com irmãs. Que você não tem nenhuma. Sabe o que acho? Devia dar atenção praquela pequenininha ali. Ela está de olho em você a noite inteira.

\- Alice? Duvido muito.

\- Quem? Eu não to vendo.

\- Ali Edward.

E Emm discretamente – só que não – ergue o braço e aponta pra uma _muvuca_ de pessoas e lá está. Ele me perguntou quem é a mulher mais bonita de hoje, tem de ser ela. Cabelos longos, circulando uma cintura fina e uma bunda que devia ser proibida dentro de um jeans daquele. Como isso é possível? Pergunto-me. Jason Derullo canta pra mim. A cerveja já deve estar fazendo efeito. Ela se vira: uns olhos chocolates, escuros, quentes me fitam e um sorriso enviesado cobre sua boca. Uns lábios carnudos que ficariam perfeitos no meu pau.

Bebo. Acho que tem uma ereção chegando.

\- Ela.

\- Oi?

\- Ela. – Digo. – A do lado da tal Alice. Ela é a mulher mais gata daqui pra mim.

\- Bella? – Jasper pergunta. – Bells é gente boa. Vou te apresentar. As duas estão vindo pra cá. – Ele olha pra Emm. – Não diga besteiras!

Hm. Eu acho que Jazz também está interessado na pequenininha, se Emm percebe não diz nada. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

\- Oi.

A voz dela diz. Deus.

. . .

\- Ele é tão gato! - Sussurro pra Alice e ela ri. Pega na minha mão e estamos caminhando naquela direção. – Que porra você tá fazendo?

Entro em pânico. Gato. Pra. Se. Olhar. De. Longe.

\- Arranjando uma foda pra você e uma desculpa pra mim.

Suspiro. Que arranje. Cinco meses. Muito tempo. Além do que, olhos verdes, cabelo ruivo, longos dedos e aquela barba cerrada? Meu deus, ele grita me possua.

\- Oi.

Dou por mim dizendo e, caralho, ele acabou de gemer ou é impressão minha?

. . .

 **Espero que goste de Edward e Emmett mesmo! Eles são lindos discutindo! Até a próxima!**


End file.
